Compilation de textes
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Plusieurs textes sur différents personnages.
1. Thanathos et l'ennui

Bonjour a tous! Voici un texte écrit il y a quelques temps que j'ai enfin le courage de poster.

Disclaimer: le manga et ses personnages ne sont pas a moi. Ils sont a monsieur Kurumada..

C'est tres court mais j'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

Que faire aujourd'hui ? Telle est la question que se pose tous les jours Thanatos, dieu de la mort. Depuis de nombreux millénaires c'est la même rengaine qui s'est installée. Un jour l'envie lui avait pris à lui et à son frère jumeau de rejoindre Hadès. L'idée leur avait semblé excellente sur le moment. Élysion était un endroit rêvé pour vivre. Les arbres, les fleurs, les muses, les champs à perte de vue … leur avait semblé un cadeau des dieux. Mais Thanatos n'était pas Hypnos et les muse l'avaient très rapidement agacé. Tout ce soleil qui émanait de cet endroit n'était pas au goût du Dieu de la mort. Malheureusement pour lui tout ses petits jeux l'avaient très vite lassé, les hommes ne le distrayaient plus. Mais aujourd'hui une question n'arrêtait pas de l'assaillir : Que faire? Que faire? Que faire? Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était dit qu'il allait reprendre ses anciens jeux. Profitant de l'absence de son frère il avait pensé à tuer quelques humains. Il avait arrêté son choix sur un jeune d'une beauté glaciale qui avait attiré son attention. Il voulait prendre son temps, en commençant par lui faire ressentir quelques douleurs. Puis tout doucement il avait commencé à ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il en ressentait un plaisir intense alors que la respiration de ce jeune homme était pratiquement inexistante Hypnos apparut devant lui. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter cela et de laisser cet inconnu tranquil, ce qu'il fit n'ayant pas le choix. En regardant son frère partir, Thanatos se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé surprendre. Il aurait bien aimé finir son compte à cet inconnu. Mais voyant le bon côté des choses, il remarqua qu'il avait enfin trouvé un passe temps. Et c'est le sourire au lèvre qu'il partit se coucher des idées plein la tête pour demain.


	2. Lettre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya et ses personnages sont à monsieur Kurumada et non à moi.

Merci à PetitPentagram qui me relie. Et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes.

* * *

« Mon Camus,

Te souviens-tu de la première fois que l'on s'est vu ? Tu avais déjà l'air triste et seul. Ce jour là je m'étais promis que j'arriverais à te redonner ta joie de vivre. Dis moi Camus es-ce que j'ai réussi ? Parce que moi j'en doute. Je t'ai pourtant attendu au sanctuaire attendant la fin de ton entraînement patiemment. Quand je t'ai vu revenir, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. J'étais si heureux, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ton cas. J'ai fais les pires bêtises pour essayer de te faire rire mais je n'ai essuyé que tes remontrances. Tu me prenais pour un gamin, tu n'avais pas tord. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux le soit pour l'autre. Ton sérieux me faisait peur car je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Tu étais un homme brisé. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ton entraînement mais cela ta changé, tu as toujours caché une partie de tes souffrances sous tes airs froid. Puis tu m'a de nouveau quitté pour aller former tes disciples. J'ai eu si mal de cette séparation mais je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'ai été bien égoïste. Cette douleur que j'ai ressenti n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as dû ressentir en perdant l'un de tes disciples. Quand tu es rentré, j'ai voulu tout te faire oublier: la mort de ton disciple, le fait que tu n'aimais pas ta place au sanctuaire, ta tristesse et j'en passe d'autres. Là aussi, je crois que je n'ai pas réussi. Et je suis sûr que tu ne me contredirais pas Cam'. Si je pouvais te revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant j'aurais une question à te poser mon vieil ami. Es-ce que j'ai réussi à alléger tes souffrances?

Je suis bien trop sérieux, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais tu sais Camus je me demande toujours pourquoi il a fallu que tu m'ouvres la porte de ton cœur si tard. Pourquoi juste avant de mourir? Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? Ou l'as-tu toujours su? Mais je n'oublierai jamais le premier vrai sourire que tu m'as accordé ce jour là. Alors même si c'est trop tard Camus je voudrais te dire mon plus grand secret. Tu m'as toujours dis que j'étais un beau parleur pourtant aujourd'hui les mots me manquent. Ils sont pourtant si facile à dire. Mon ami, tu as toujours été plus que cela pour moi, le savais-tu? J'en doute. Camus je t'aime. Et ce qui me tue aujourd'hui mon amour c'est que jamais je ne pourrais entendre ta réponse dans ce monde. Alors pardonne moi mon amour d'avoir été un lâche et de ne pas te l'avoir dit. A cause de moi on n'a même pas pu se laisser une chance. Mille fois pardon.

Ton Milo pour l'éternité.»

* * *

Bien entendu j'accepte tous les commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs voire même les deux.


	3. Schizophrénie divine

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient, j'écris juste pour le plaisir d'être lue.

Voici une histoire que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps ce qui explique qu'elle soit si courte.

Je remercie PetitPentagram d'avoir corrigé mes fautes, j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Petite déjà on lui passait tout.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui passait tout, désignée comme fille capricieuse elle n'a jamais essayé de les contredire. Elle se souvient juste de cette solitude dans laquelle les adultes l'ont plongée. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle voulait qu'on lui dise non et qu'on essaie oui juste essayer de la comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était des amis sincères à qui elle aurait pu tout dire sans la moindre gêne. Mais un jour la sentence est tombée. Elevée à un rôle et un statut qu'elle ne désirait pas, elle a tout perdu. Plus aucune lumière n'est parvenue jusqu'à elle, elle s'est lentement mais sûrement laissée glisser vers les ténèbres sans aucune possibilité de retour. Doucement elle a deviné que son monde n'était plus. Trahie, oui elle s'est sentie trahie quand elle a compris qu'on lui avait menti depuis toujours sur tout, sur elle, sur les autres, sur ses soi-disant amis et sur tant d'autres choses encore. Accepter c'est ce qu'on lui répétait depuis des années maintenant. Accepter qu'elle était devenue une autre, mais comment accepter cela, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Qui pouvait comprendre à quel point c'était dur de faire le deuil d'une jeunesse qu'elle n'avait même pas connue ? Non elle ne pouvait décidément pas accepter tout cela et encore moins tous ces faux semblants, toutes ces simagrées quand on s'adressait à elle. Non pas à elle, à l'autre. Ce n'était pas elle qu'on venait voir, alors son visage s'est fermé petit à petit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Et puis elle a grandi et l'horreur s'est peint sur son visage. Mais s'en est elle seulement rendu compte ? L'autre n'avait plus qu'une pensée : elle n'est pas mieux que son oncle Hadès. Pourquoi ? S'il y a Saori et elle, c'est qu'elles sont deux non ? Alors elle aussi elle possède un corps. Elle se dégoûte, si ses chevaliers le savaient que diraient-ils ? Puis petit à petit elle se souvient de toutes ces années qui sont passées et du mal qu'elle a fait. Elle n'a plus qu'une envie c'est de réparer ses erreurs mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Lui laissera-t-on seulement la chance d'essayer ? Mais surtout l'autre acceptera-t-elle de lui pardonner ? Elle en doute. Alors après l'horreur, ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur son visage, toutes celles qu'elle n'a pas réussi à verser avant. Oui elle pleure tout en murmurant une phrase en boucle : _pardon, je ne voulais pas... pardonne moi je t'en prie Saori..._

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu.

J'accepte bien évidemment tous les commentaires afin de m'améliorer.


	4. Saga et son destin

Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici avec un petit texte écrit il y a longtemps.  
**Disclaimer: **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Kurumada.  
Merci à PetitPentagram pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe.  
Je remerci aussi Leia26 pour ses commentaires n'étant pas inscrite je ne peux le faire par message.

* * *

Et si nos livres étaient faussés ?

Certains d'entre nous disent que nous choisissons nous même notre destin. D'autre qu'il est écrit à l'avance. Et enfin, il y a ceux qui déclarent que nous écrivons notre « livre » dans lequel repose toute notre histoire. Mais si nous l'écrivons réellement nous même pourquoi les hommes décident-ils de souffrir ? C'est la question que se pose Saga chevalier d'Or des gémeaux. Son livre a lui doit être très imposant. Mais quel était l'intérêt d'y mettre toute cette haine envers son frère, cette rancœur face à sa déesse, toute cette trahison... Pourquoi y avoir mis ce sentiment, cette soif de pouvoir ? Après tout il n'est qu'un homme comme les autres qui aspirait à une petite vie tranquille. Si tant est qu'on peut parler de vie « tranquille » en étant chevalier et de surcroît un or. Protéger sa déesse, aimer son frère et ses compagnons d'armes c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Oui mais voilà parfois tout ne se passe pas comme on le souhaite. Les Dieux sont venus mettre leur nez dans cette affaire. Un Dieu plus particulièrement : Ares a décidé de changer quelques parties du livre à Saga. Alors écrivons-nous vraiment nos livres nous même ? Ou sont-ils faussés par les Dieux qui le désirent ? Saga n'avait-il pas la possibilité de changer son histoire ? L'a-t-il voulu ? N'a-t-il pas réussi ? Ou ne sommes nous vraiment que des pantins entre les mains des Dieux ? Telles sont les questions que se pose depuis toujours l'aîné des jumeaux.

Et à moins d'un miracle, il n'y aura jamais de réponse.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu.  
J'accepte tous les commentaires pour m'améliorer.


End file.
